jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emilia Vartiainen
is a a core ally and the main female protagonist in ???. One of many humans abducted by the interstellar empire Ayreon, she is unique in having already awoken her nigh-uncontrollable Stand, Bad Romance, at the time of her capture. She infiltrates the Joestar Group in order to betray them at a later date and have her Stand removed as a reward. However, her true allegiances shift throughout the story as she continues to travel with the group and change and grow as a person. Appearance As a child, by far the most notable difference in Emilia's appearance was the lack thereof. Her hair remained overall the same color and styling as it would be when she grew up, and her facial features were also highly similar, albeit quite more immature and less defined than they would become as the years went by. It is important to note that her hair appears almost darker as a child in contrast to it's whiter coloration as a young woman. This appears to imply some physical effect of the trauma that resulted from the first time Sufferer & Witness fell out of her control. Years later, Emilia has grown up into an eye-catchingly beautiful young woman, of a lithe and developed form. While as a child she was dressed most commonly in what appeared to be a mock-up of traditional doctor or nurse livery, she has adopted a more unique form of dress in the years that have passed since then. The ensemble starts with a rather unique hat, covering most of the top of her silver/platinum hair. It is generally a light maroon in color, though it is crossed through in a square pattern with alternating lines of lightest green and darkest black. The bottom sections of both sides of the hat are also dark in color. Beneath this, and the only article of clothing that covers her torso, is a black vest with a collar that covers the majority of her neck. The collar is held together by a pale orange ribbon, crossing itself in an x-shape. The vest itself features a dark gray trim and an emblem festooned on one side of it. It remains tightly closed until towards the ends, where it opens up a little and can expose the bottom of her chest from certain angles. This is followed up with a skirt of a similar color and pattern to her hat, connected to the rest of the outfit with two straps that reach up to grasp her shoulders. However, only one is often seen in its proper position, with the other hanging free. Beneath this lies a set of what is either stockings or pants, which are light brown and appear to cover the entirety of her legs, reaching up into the skirt. Most of these, however, are covered by rather large boot/legging hybrids that start thin and in a manner resembling traditional high-heeled shoes and expand horizontally as they reach up to just past her knees. Emilia also wears a fingerless arm sleeve on one arm, and a rather bracelet of sorts on the other. She has donned a few other outfits over the course of the series. A variant of her main outfit has appeared, albeit with blue coloration prevalent instead of the main version's preference for red. One of the few characters to not receive a temporary outfit change during the group's battle in England, she briefly dons a Speedwagon Foundation-themed uniform. It bears many similarities to her original, though now her vest has become silver and rounder, with a red ribbon holding it in place. Her leggings are now more one garment than a combination of two, with less horizontal expansion, and her hat has been replaced with something more resembling a beret, allowing more of her hair to float freely. She also dons a swimsuit during their brief stay in Majorca, along with the rest of the party. References Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Stand users Category:Main Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Evil turns good Category:Standpunk Underground